familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Eber Howe 1795 List of Immigrant Ancestors
Early Colonial New England immigrant ancestors for Eber Howe (1795-1872) and his wife Louisa Bigelow (1806-1862), residing in Marlborough, Massachusetts. Note: Many of their children married to the extended family residing at 1800s Marlborough. Great, Great Grandparents of Eber Howe Howe Family Line # Abraham Howe (1632-1695) - ( EHowe, SHowe, PHowe, JHowe2, JHowe1, AHowe) - # Hannah Ward (1638-1717) - ( EHowe, SHowe, PHowe, JHowe2, JHowe1, HWard) - daughter of immigrant William Ward (1603-1687). # Thomas Martin (1625-1701) - ( EHowe, SHowe, PHowe, JHowe2, DMartin, TMartin) - English Immigrant # Joanna or Jane Martin (c1625-) - ( EHowe, SHowe, PHowe, JHowe2, DMartin, JMartin) - Unknown status # Thomas Brigham (1641-1717) - ( EHowe, SHowe, PHowe, RBrigham, JBrigham, TBrigham2)- Son of English Immigrant Thomas Brigham (1603-1653). # Mary Rice (1646-1695) - ( EHowe, SHowe, PHowe, RBrigham, JBrigham, MRice)- Granddaughter of English Immigrant Edmund Rice (1594-1663). # John Fay (1641-1690) - ( EHowe, SHowe, PHowe, RBrigham, MFay, JFay) - Scotch-Irish Immigrant # Mary Brigham (1638-1676) - ( EHowe, SHowe, PHowe, RBrigham, MFay, MBrigham) - daughter of English Immigrant Thomas Brigham (1603-1653). (See #5 above) Burnapp / Kimball Family Line # Burnap09 # Burnap10 # Thomas Newhall (1653-1728) # Rebecca Greene (1654-1725) # Samuel Kimball (1651-1716) - ( EHowe, SHowe, DBurnap, DKimball, EKimball, SKimball) - grandson of English immigrant Richard Kimball (1595-1675). # Martha Witt (1658-1722) - ( EHowe, SHowe, DBurnap, DKimball, EKimball, MWitt) - daughter of English Immigrants # Richard Carr (1659-1727) - ( EHowe, SHowe, DBurnap, DKimball, ECarr, RCarr) - # Dorothy Boyce (1659-1694) - ( EHowe, SHowe, DBurnap, DKimball, ECarr, DBoyce) - Gleason / Barrett Family Line # Thomas Gleason (1609-1686) - ( EHowe, SGleason, JGleason3, JGleason2, JGleason1, TGleason) - English Immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony. # Susanna Page (1611-1691) - ( EHowe, SGleason, JGleason3, JGleason2, JGleason1, SPage) - # James Ross (1635-1690) - ( EHowe, SGleason, JGleason3, JGleason2, MRoss, JRoss) - # Mary Goodenow (1640-) - ( EHowe, SGleason, JGleason3, JGleason2, MRoss, MGoodenow) - daughter of English immigrant Edmund Goodenow (c1611-c1688). # John Barrett (1635-1711) - ( EHowe, SGleason, JGleason, MBarrett, JBarrett2, JBarrett1) - son of English Immigrant Humphrey Barrett (1592-1662) who has ancestral links to early European Royalty. # Mary Pond (1639-1711) - ( EHowe, SGleason, JGleason, MBarrett, JBarrett2, MPond) - # Abraham Howe (1632-1695) - ( EHowe, SGleason, JGleason, MBarrett, DHowe, AHowe) - # Hannah Ward (1638-1717) - ( EHowe, SGleason, JGleason, MBarrett, DHowe, HWard) - Allen / Rice / Pratt Family Line # Daniel Allen (1635-1706) - ( EHowe, SGleason, PAllen, OAllen, EAllen, DAllen) - Son of English Immigrant Walter Allen (1601-1681). # Mary Wilder (c1634-) - ( EHowe, SGleason, PAllen, OAllen, EAllen, MWilder) - # Henry Rice (1621-1711) - ( EHowe, SGleason, PAllen, OAllen, MRice, HRice) - English child immigrant, original settler of Marlborough MA. # Elizabeth Moore (c1628-1705) - ( EHowe, SGleason, PAllen, OAllen, MRice, EMoore) - # Thomas Pratt (1622-1676) - ( EHowe, SGleason, PAllen, SPratt, JBPratt, TPratt) - English Immigrant # Susanna Gleason (1639-1693) - ( EHowe, SGleason, PAllen, SPratt, JBPratt, SGleason) - English Immigrant # James Stimson (1636-1690) - ( EHowe, SGleason, PAllen, SPratt, RStimson, JStimson) - # Mary Naomi Leffingwell (1638-1681) - ( EHowe, SGleason, PAllen, SPratt, RStimson, MNLeffingwell) - Great, Great Grandparents of Louisa Bigelow Bigelow / Howe Family Line # Samuel Bigelow (1653-1730) - ( LBigelow, GBigelow, IBigelow, GBigelow, JBigelow, SBigelow) - Son of English Immigrants John Bigelow (1616-1703) and Mary Warren (1624-1691). # Mary Flagg (1657-1720) - ( LBigelow, GBigelow, IBigelow, GBigelow, JBigelow, MFlagg) - Daughter of 1630s English Immigrant Thomas Flagg (1621-1698). # Joseph Garfield (1637-1691) - ( LBigelow, GBigelow, IBigelow, GBigelow, JGarfield2, JGarfield1) - son of Edward Garfield (1583-1672) - - English Immigrant to America and co-founder of Watertown MA, lived to age 97. # Sarah Gale (1641-1696) - ( LBigelow, GBigelow, IBigelow, GBigelow, JGarfield2, SGale) - daughter of English Immigrant Richard Gale (1618-1678). # Thomas Howe (1656-1733) - ( LBigelow, GBigelow, IBigelow, MHowe, THowe2, THowe1) - son of English Immigrant John Howe (1620-1680). # Sarah Hosmer (1658-1724) - ( LBigelow, GBigelow, IBigelow, MHowe, THowe2, SHosmer) - # John Perkins (1654-1716) - ( LBigelow, GBigelow, IBigelow, MHowe, RPerkins, JPerkins) - # Mary Fiske (1655-1695) - ( LBigelow, GBigelow, IBigelow, MHowe, RPerkins, MFiske) - Bannister / Rice Family Line # Christopher Bannister (1635-1678) - ( LBigelow, GBigelow, SBannister, JBannister2, JBannister1, CBannister) - # Jane Goodenow (1642-1708) - ( LBigelow, GBigelow, SBannister, JBannister2, JBannister1, JGoodenow) - Daughter of English immigrant and Marlborough settlers Thomas Goodenow (1617-1666). # William Eager (1629-1690) - ( LBigelow, GBigelow, SBannister, JBannister2, REager, WEager) - Scottish Immigrant came to Massachusetts in 1651 on the Unity and helped to settle Marlborough MA # Ruth Hill (1641-1679) - ( LBigelow, GBigelow, SBannister, JBannister2, REager, RHill) - # Samuel Rice (1634-1685) - ( LBigelow, GBigelow, SBannister, MRice, ERice, SRice) - Son of English Immigrant Rice. # Mary Dix (1639-1675) - ( LBigelow, GBigelow, SBannister, MRice, ERice, MDix) - # Eleazer Fairbanks (1655-1745) - ( LBigelow, GBigelow, SBannister, MRice, LFairbanks, EFairbanks) - Grandson of English immigrant Jonathan Fairbanks (1594-1668) who is credited with building the oldest standing timber home in North America that stayed in his family for 8 generations. # Martha Lovett (1654-1748) - ( LBigelow, GBigelow, SBannister, MRice, LFairbanks, MLovett) - Howe / Rice Family Line # Abraham Howe (1632-1695) - ( LBigelow, MHowe, AHowe, AHowe, JHowe, AHowe) - # Hannah Ward (1638-1717) - ( LBigelow, MHowe, AHowe, AHowe, JHowe, Hannah Ward (1638-1717)) - Daughter of William Ward (1603-1687), 1640 English Immigrant and Co-Founder of Marlborough MA. # Thomas Martin (1625-1701) - ( LBigelow, MHowe, AHowe, AHowe, DMartin, Thomas Martin (1625-1701)) - English Immigrant to America # Joanna or Jane Martin (c1625-) - ( LBigelow, MHowe, AHowe, AHowe, DMartin, JMartin]]) - # Edward Rice (1622-1712) - ( LBigelow, MHowe, AHowe, RRice, BRice, ERice2) - Son of English Immigrant Rice. # Agnes Bent (1631-1713) - ( LBigelow, MHowe, AHowe, RRice, BRice, ABent) - English Immigrant # Benjamin Graves (1645-1724) - ( LBigelow, MHowe, AHowe, RRice, MGraves, BGraves) - Son of English Immigrant John Graves (1626-1677) who settled first in Hartford CT in 1646 and then moved to Hatfield MA in 1661. # Mary Hoar (1647-1697) - ( LBigelow, MHowe, AHowe, RRice, MGraves, MHoar) - Stow / Morris Family Line # Samuel Stow (1644-1721) # Elizabeth Stone (1651-1736) # GGGP27 # GGGP28 # GGGP29 - Morris # GGGP30 # GGGP31 # GGGP32 Research Notes Famous Descendants and Cousins * Howe, Gilman B (1850-1933) - ( SHowe, EHowe, ...) - prominent genealogist of the Bigelow, Howe, Warren families and 1922 President of the National Genealogical Society. * Howe, Joseph, Capt (1697-1775) - Militia captain of company of cavalry fought French and Indians during King George's War (1746). * Howe, Phineas (1739-1832) - American Revolutionary War minuteman, served til 1777 in Reed's Regiment. B * Bigelow, Ivory, Lt (1741-1804) - Minuteman and officer in the American Revolutionary War Category:Ancestries of individuals